criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taboo
"Taboo" is the third episode of Season Twelve and the 258th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary With Emily Prentiss rejoining the team, the BAU investigates the discoveries of two dead women in Florida and realize they are looking for a killer with a peculiar disposal method. Guest Cast *Lachlan Buchanan - Stuart Barker *Allison Caetano - Lisa Barclay *Shawn Patrick Clifford - Worker *Dylan Darwish - Teen #2 *Grant Durazo - Teen #1 *Tony Espinoza - Malcolm Landon *D'Arcy Fellona - Kim Conti *Sherilyn Fenn - Gloria Barker *Liberty Hobbs - Teen Girl *Hector Hugo - Detective Sam Ogilvie *Max Jimenez - Kim's Son *Gretchen Lodge - Lynelle Barker *Jacob Manown - Teen Boy *Collin McMullen - Tommy *Lony'e Perrine - Stephanie Turner *Ellen D. Williams - M.E. Dawn Durboraw Referenced Criminals *Jeffrey Dahmer, The Milwaukee Cannibal Bookend Quotes *'Emily Prentiss': Tyron Edwards wrote, "Sinful and forbidden pleasures are like poisoned bread. They may satisfy appetite for the moment, but there is death in them at the end." *'Luke Alvez': "Three things cannot long stay hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth." – Buddha Trivia *Paget Brewster rejoins the team as a regular character replacing Thomas Gibson. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Aisha Tyler, who portrays Lewis, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 16th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. *The characters Sharon Landon and Kim Conti were named after former show writers Sharon Lee Watson and Kimberly Ann Harrison.http://www.cbs.com/shows/criminal_minds/news/1006001/8-things-you-didn-t-know-about-taboo-/ References 1203 Category:Season Twelve Episodes Category:Mr. Scratch Arc